(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of preparing a food product and to the food product so prepared. More particularly it is directed to the production of a cheese-containing, meat-containing, and tomato-containing paste, and to the food paste so prepared.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Food pastes having characteristic pizza-like qualities provided in the past have generally not contained both meat in fairly large discrete form and cheese in the same hermetically sealed aseptic or sterile package. Thus, in many instances, such pastes providing characteristic pizza-like qualities containing meat, tomato paste, etc., have been provided as a sauce in a hermetically sealed aseptic or sterile package, and the cheese has been provided in a separate package to be sprinkled on after the sauce like preparation paste has been applied to the bread, etc. Such two component package for providing the food paste and the eventual use of the product is considered to be undesirable.